


Acid Eyes

by MindBlank



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abrail may or may not know more than he lets on, Attempted Murder, CURRENTLY UNDER REWRITE, Disabled charactor, F/F, F/M, Help, Homicide, Illusions, M/M, Mental Illness, Murder, No Smut, No beta readers- i go down like men, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Will include profanity, help i can't spell, in the beginning anyway, more to be added - Freeform, no update scheduled, paranormal elements, supernatural powers, supernatural?, temporary mental illness, unidentified mental illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindBlank/pseuds/MindBlank
Summary: He wanted to know what true happiness was, to smile, to laugh, to feel what his ‘friends’ felt.Hollow.He wanted to know what it was to cry, to pull his bronze coloured hair in frustration, to watch tears run down his olive skin.numb.To feel the fear, from the fear his ‘friends’ felt during horror movies to the grotesque kind, to feel the anxious sweat coat his wavy hair, to run between his hands, to soak his back.Empty....But he can only play pretend.He wants to feel the burning, sweltering heat that is anger, to feel the rush of adrenaline run through his veins.He wants to feel something, anything, anything but the numbness.He had not thought it was possible, until it was.*Authors Note: Currently looking back on this, is not all that good. So from this point on, its under major rewrite, if you are reading this, look for an update in maybe





	1. Prologue- Play pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This may end up containing the heavy use of profanity and violence and references to past child abuse.
> 
> *Authors Note: Currently looking back on this, is not all that good. So from this point on, its all under major rewrite, so if you are reading this, look for an update maybe every eight weeks or so- this is just a thing a work on i my spare time so there may be no consistent update Scheduled Also, if you do notice any spelling mistakes or mistakes in general, please tell me and i will fix them.

**_PROLOGUE- Play pretend_ **

 

We all make mistakes. Most of us suffer and we cry, some of us more than other, but no one of us are the same. Alex has known this since he was a child. He found in his heart, he couldn’t care for others, oh trust me, he had Tried. He tried, and tried and tried, but he felt nothing. He didn’t cry when his mum was found dead, he didn’t cry at her funeral. Not a single tear had glinted in his bright green eyes.

He felt cold, he felt hollow.

**Broken.**

 

But still he tried, he smiled when he felt nothing. He cried when others expected him to. He laughed when others wanted him to.

He will just play pretend.

It was all pretend, like a game.

Pretend smiles, pretend dreams, pretend anger, pretend,  _pretend!_

_**Pretend!** _

_** Pretend! ** _

_** Just PRETEND! ** _

_**** _

After all, if you play pretend,  _not one of them will know you don’t feel ANYTHING AT ALL._

_**‘Oh, my child, this is all just a game.’** _

_**“IT ALWAYS HAS BEEN, ALWAYS WILL BE JUST A GAME!”** _

__

He wanted to know what true happiness was, to smile, to laugh, to feel what his ‘friends’ felt.

_Hollow._

He wanted to know what it was to cry, to pull his bronze coloured hair in frustration, to watch tears run down his olive skin.

_numb._

To feel the fear, from the fear his ‘friends’ felt during horror movies to the grotesque kind, to feel the anxious sweat coat his wavy hair, to run between his hands, to soak his back.

_Empty._

_…_

But he can only play pretend.

He wants to feel the burning, sweltering heat that is anger, to feel the rush of adrenaline run through his veins.

He wants to feel something, anything, anything but the numbness.

He had not thought it was possible, until it was.


	2. Chapter 1 - Begginings

 

**[Locard street- early evening]**

For an early evening, it had been rather silent, all except for the quiet drip of rain against window panes that had lined the houses that sat in rows across street. These houses were old, with peeled paint and chipped shingles on their roofs. The houses’ gardens and lawns had held in fake or dead grass that spilled over onto their sidewalks, and maybe the occasional house with obnoxiously bright flowers that clashed with rundown buildings of the street. The sky was a dark, stormy grey that was home to sluggishly moving clouds, that had slowly crawled across the sky at a snail-like pace. These clouds had been crying their tears,  

Rain had been falling,

falling,

and falling.

Falling like spilt blood from a newly cut wound.

 

A dark figure, garbed in a pullover grey hoodie and black jeans was visible stalking down a cobbled, bleak footpath, with cracks that showed age and had been home to weeds that grew between the crevasses lining its surfaces.

The figure hadn't been tall, but not quite short either. They were more just above average height (somewhere between 5’5 and 5’7), with bronze hair that peaked out of the front of their hood and an olive coloured skin. Their face was cast over in a shadow, their green eyes barely visible under their hooded guise.

Following behind them had been a teenage male, with hair a darker shade of brown and eyes the colour of  a muddy green river.

He had been dressed in a black shirt with the words ‘fire starter’ written in yellow and red font on the front, with navy track pants and an undone, light brown jacket. This male had been just slightly taller than his companion, standing at about 5’7 in height, with more tanned skin and a thin, slightly bony build.

The younger but taller male was babbling, mostly about something  that the hooded figure did not care for but was listening to anyway.

 

“--And the he said that she was cheating on him, and he went to hit her on the face, but then this other guy… uh... um… Danny, I think his name was, went and grabbed him by the wrist and pushed Joe into the wall! Clover stared at Joe with the biggest unimpressed look I have seen—hey Alex, ya listening?”  The younger male exclaimed.

“Yes Abrail, I am listening.” The hooded male, who had gone by the name Alex, mumbled in boredom.

“Common bro, don’t be like that…” Abrail muttered.

Giving him a quizzical look, Alex replied;

“like what?”  

As he had stuffed his hands into his jackets pockets, Alex’s companion had replied;

“You know! When you get all; ‘I hate life, life sucks, life is boring.’ You become a real bum, ya know.” His voice had reached an octave higher than what was natural half way through his sentence, which had made Abrail sound…. Whiny. Had he been all that bothered he would have done something, instead Alex had simply settled to giving his brother a glare,

 

The two men, who had still been walking down the pathway during their conversation, had come to a stop in front of a building that sat on the left of an intersection. It had been a small double story, with grey brick walls and a roof that had been made of a saturated red material, perhaps shingle of odd colouration, it was difficult to tell what it was really…

It's garden was muddy and a little over grown, as the brothers’ father and mum had been too busy to mow it. There was also a garage built into the building, which had been taking up a large section of space on the bottom floor.

Alex had been the one to unlock it, the jingling of his keys against the oak door was barely audible. He had entered, his brother following in behind him.

 

The interior of the house had been simple. The entrance hallway had branched off into two rooms, with a dining room that led into the kitchen of to the left and the living room of to the right, built in behind the garage. At the end of the hallway was a staircase that had led to the top floor.  On the top floor had sat three bedrooms and bathroom/laundry.

 

**\--**

 

“Hey Alex? I have been wondering… are you alright?” Abrail had asked his brother as he had entered the kitchen, watching his brother making dinner for the two. Alex didn’t hear him, he had just watched the knife move back and forth and back again as he cut up a carrot.

“Bro…”

“Yeah Abby?” Alex looked at Abrail, it was faint, but there had been a tiny glint of playfulness in his sharp green eyes.

“Lex, I told you not to call me that!” Abrail practically had screeched, punching his brother weakly on the shoulder.  Alex gave a quiet yelp, and said in retaliation;

“Hey, hey, don’t! I am cutting here. I don’t want to lose my finger because of you, You Fucking idiot!” Abrail let out a frantic apology;

“Sorry Lex!”

“Come on, dinners almost ready—”

“Alex, let’s be serious for a moment.” Abrail had cut his brother of, “we need to talk, please. Just for a few moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This may end up containing the heavy use of profanity and violence and references to past child abuse.
> 
> *Authors Note: Currently looking back on this, is not all that good. So from this point on, its all under major rewrite, so if you are reading this, look for an update maybe every eight weeks or so- this is just a thing a work on i my spare time so there may be no consistent update Scheduled Also, if you do notice any spelling mistakes or mistakes in general, please tell me and i will fix them.them soon enough.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This may end up containing the heavy use of profanity and violence and references to past child abuse.

*Authors Note: Currently looking back on this, is not all that good. So from this point on, its all under major rewrite, so if you are reading this, look for an update maybe every eight weeks or so- this is just a thing a work on i my spare time so there may be no consistent update Scheduled.

If you do notice any spelling mistakes or mistakes in general, please tell me and i will fix them.

Also, if you have any ideas to in improve the story, they would be greatly appreciated.

                        -Mindblank 

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This may end up containing the heavy use of profanity and violence and references to past child abuse. 
> 
> *Authors Note: Currently looking back on this, is not all that good. So from this point on, its all under major rewrite, so if you are reading this, look for an update maybe every eight weeks or so- this is just a thing a work on i my spare time so there may be no consistent update Scheduled Also, if you do notice any spelling mistakes or mistakes in general, please tell me and i will fix them.


End file.
